


Through the Trees and Up to the Stars

by Tipispip



Series: Starlight [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, BAMF Haruno Sakura, Forced Orgasm, Light BDSM, Mostly at the end, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, No Uchiha Massacre, Orgasm Control, Threesome - F/M/M, insecure Sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipispip/pseuds/Tipispip
Summary: She doesn't know how she got into this mess, truly, but she's never been one to resist a bad decision?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Shisui
Series: Starlight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733347
Comments: 8
Kudos: 135





	Through the Trees and Up to the Stars

Being teammates with Naruto and Sasuke means a lot, a lot, of team meals. Usually ramen if Naruto has a say, but more often than not, they end up at the Uchiha residence. Sakura brought them to her own home once, and while it isn’t much - those living on civilian salaries typically don't have much to spare - they do have their own garden, Naruto, thank-you-very-much. But the boys seemed so out of place, so clumsy and unknowingly rude in their attempts to, well, not be rude. 

Even having grown up in such small community housing, Naruto didn’t realize the privilege that being a ninja creates for a family. And Sasuke, jeez, he was even worse. At least the first time. She assumed that after that his mother beat some sense into him. But Sakura was okay with that. When she was younger, she pretended she was a rogue ninja who was undercover being raised as a merchant’s daughter. 

Those days of games ended when she entered the academy, her embarrassment high after being one of three civilians in her group. And only one of two to graduate from the academy. Regardless, she wouldn’t change it - she loves her boys, even with how annoying they can be. 

When Sasuke finally refused to eat anymore ramen, and Sakura ran out of bento boxes, they compromised. So, once every two weeks (barring missions), Sakura will heavily clean her garments, tie her hair nicely, and head to the Uchiha compound. She isn’t one to be mistaken - she is an outsider, and will remain that way. But she justifies her facade, being pretty and easily overlooked is a skill. Especially with a clan as renowned as theirs.

Sakura knows she isn’t much in comparison to the boys, especially with their ability to be complete power houses. She tries not to let it bother her, she does, but it's a hard smack in the face from reality that she isn’t on their level. Even with Naruto’s boysterious, well everything, he is far more likely to be accepted by the clan. So, she pretends, once again, that she will someday amount to being the same as her boys. Even if she secretly knows it to not be true. 

It’s a Wednesday night, and she begins to tie up her hair. She knows there is no reason to wear her hip pouch, or her shinobi garb. She know’s no one sees her that way - not yet, she tells herself. Each time she has joined the family for dinner, the men speak of their adventures (one’s she’s been a part of too, damnit!) while Mikoto will ask questions expected of a civilian conversation. It infuriates her. But truthfully, it is slowly breaking her down. So for once, she might as well wear that sundress that’s been hiding in the back of her closet. Might as well play the part they expect of her. 

So, she braids her hair and unbinds her chest. The deep green of the dress, which is far shorter than she remembers when she bought it, just accents how pale she truly is. It’s almost as if she spends more time in the library than on missions. Which, as of late, is true. Since Tsunade took her under her wing, many of her days have been spent looking over scrolls and memorizing the contents. She yearns for a mission, to escape the confining gates of her village, but her training must come first. Even if said training is typically bringing sake and doing her shishou’s paperwork. 

Regardless, it has been over a month since her last visit to the compound. Her excuses are flimsy and she’s running out of them. So, she slips on the dress before heading to her family garden. When she was younger, after learning of Sasuke’s love of tomatoes, she insisted that her mother help her plant them. Over the years, she’s come to learn that love extends to a majority of his family, so she tries to bring them over when she can. Plus, she can’t stand to eat them, so why let them go to waste. 

With a sigh, she resigns herself to slowly walk towards the compound. It’s easier to be last, in order to slip in silently and busy herself in the kitchen with Mikoto. Much easier than being ignored by Fugaku. 

As she walks, she takes in the warm breeze of the village, stopping to chat with Shikamaru for a moment. Their monthly shogi game having to be rescheduled several times already due to missions. As she continues towards the compound, the dread fills her stomach once again. But, never one to quit, she powers forward. 

The compound is maze-like in its construction, with Sasuke’s home in the center of it all. Slowly her feet creep along the dirt roads, the sounds of children playing meeting her ears. She feels like an outsider, all pink and bright and loud. Even their glee sounds suppressed. 

As she makes her way to the door, it opens before she fully finishes walking up the steps. Inside, Itachi stands as stoic as ever, only moving to let her pass. After removing her shoes, she gently steps around him, heading for the kitchen. A gentle, “You look different.” is the only acknowledgement he gives her. Better than normal. 

Moving throughout the house - again, like a damn maze - she maneuvers into the kitchen, setting the basket of tomatoes on the counter. 

“Mikoto-san, always a pleasure.” She states, going to wash her hands before heading towards the onigiri. 

“Sakura, you know it’s just Mikoto.” Her laugh jingles out, like a bell tinkering in the wind. “But I must say, you truly look beautiful tonight, although I am surprised at the sudden change.”

Thankful to not have sleeves to push up, Sakura takes her time, forming the onigiri into triangles. “Well, it was wash day, and the weather was too beautiful not to enjoy.” Her own laugh ringing out, sounding forced to even her own ears. 

Hearing conversation in the tea room, she busies herself with making Jasmine, slowly pulling out Fugaku’s favorite set. Maybe it would help his mood tonight. Even Sasuke admitted he was more of an ass than usual, and that usually was amplified onto her. Misogynist ass. 

Slowly making her way to the tea room, she slides the ricepaper door open, hiding the shock on her face at the large group. Not only was Itachi there, but so was Shisui. While she had only met each in passing, she heard far more than she would have liked to know about either. On the plus side, Shisui was known as a kind soul outside of the battle field, and a fiend within. Itachi, he was another story completely. But most of her knowledge came from gossip around the hot springs, women speaking of their times as lovers with one or the other. Apparently they were quite picky, often only choosing one woman once. 

Moving along, Sakura set about pouring the tea for everyone, before sitting beside Naruto. Even he seemed calm in his demeanor. Preparing for the long night, Sakura mentally began to close off her senses. Only listening to the bubbling of water from the koi pond, and inhaling the jasmine of her tea. At times, she found peace, and for once it occured here. Hearing her name, she brought herself out of her meditative state, looking at Shisui. His eyes stared intently into hers, and as he opened his mouth to speak again, Fugaku overtook the conversation. Apparently his goal was to have Itachi take over the police force. While she couldn’t tell by his face, she doubted his interest. Sasuke once mentioned that Itachi longed for missions, often gone for weeks at a time. A job of mostly in-clan policing and paperwork didn’t sound too appealing for a soul like his. 

Before a retort could be made, Mikoto stuck her head in, gesturing that dinner was ready. With his usual excitement, Naruto jumped, stopping himself from running as he followed her down the hallway. With his usual ‘hn’ Sasuke followed his father out into the dining area. As she reached down to clear the cups of tea, a hand on her wrist stopped her. Surprised, she glanced up at Itachi. 

“I will collect these. Shisui will take you to the dining area.” Well there goes her plan of avoidance for as long as possible. Smiling, she thanked him, moving to stand. 

She wondered about them, both of them. Shisui had appeared interested in conversation with her, whereas Itachi rarely acknowledged her. The Uchiha were an odd clan indeed. As they walked side by side, silence filled the air. Peeking from the corner of her eye, she noted he was objectively attractive - although the entire clan was. With his strong jawline and nearly noble status, he and Itachi were two of the most eligible bachelors in Konoha. Now if only they seemed interested in anyone. 

As they entered the dining area, she noticed two things. One was that her tomatoes didn’t make their usual appearance at the table, and two that the only remaining seats would place her between Shisui and Itachi. Thankfully, Naruto was across from her, so at least she would have some entertainment. Moments later, Itachi entered, sliding to her right at the table. 

As dinner began, she began to once again drift off, reciting herbal medicines from the day before in her head. This continued as conversation flowed around her, until Itachi of all people looked at her. Every ninja knows when they’re being watched - but especially when they're being watched by someone as powerful as him. Looking up, she caught his eye.  
“I hear you have been taken under the wing of the Hokage. I wonder, how is your training going?” Surprised was an understatement. She doubted he knew her name, let alone her training and shishou’s tutelage. 

“I actually begin my hospital rounds next week, but I am currently studying poisons and antidotes - specifically from Suna at the moment.”

“Ne? Sakura, you didn’t mention this!” Loud as ever, Naruto did have a point, judging from the surprised look on Sasuke’s face. 

“Oh, I suppose it slipped my mind. You know I can be so forgetful.” Her laugh, once again ringing false, seemed to ease her boys. With that, dinner continued on, the only noticeable difference is the looks from Shisui and Itachi. 

After dinner finally, finally, ended she had to stop herself from sprinting out of the door. Mikoto, always so kind, offered to let her stay for tea, but truthfully she couldn’t continue the facade of perfection much longer. With a false regret, she wished the family and her boy’s a goodnight. As she stepped out of the door, she was stopped once more by Mikoto. 

“You know, Sakura, you are always welcome here. Also, please feel free to bring more from your garden. Sasuke almost didn’t get a chance to have any, with Itachi and Shisui fighting over it.” With a wink, she disappeared back into the house. 

Sakura was tired. Hospital rotations on top of scrolls on top of C-rank missions sucked. No one could change her mind. And once again, here she was at the Uchiha residence, coffee in hand. Sasuke had sent a scroll to her via crow asking her over there for Kami knows what, and if he wasn’t dying, he would be soon. 

With a slight knock, she waltzed in. He should be the only one home, so she truly didn’t care at this moment. Sleep deprivation was melting her mind. As she walked deeper into the house, towards the living quarters, she noticed two things. Well, technically three. One, Sasuke was not there. Two, his brother and Shisui were. And three, they were, uh, quite intimate with a civilian girl from the tea market she frequents. 

Internally screaming, she turned around, hoping they wouldn't notice her. Of course they did, shinobi of their caliber would have had to. But she might as well attempt to save face. As she walked out, she could have sworn she saw a note pinned to the door in Mikoto’s handwriting, telling Sasuke to be careful on his mission. 

She was dead, officially dead. No matter how tired she was, and how many caffeine fumes she was surrounded by, she couldn't sleep that night. The image of those damn Uchiha’s fucking into that girl was haunting her. She knew about sex, but to be so blatent and undistrubed by an intruder? That was new to her. Hell, even being cousins didn’t surprise her - they were distant enough in the family tree, plus inbreeding wasn’t exactly a well hidden secret of the clan. But the way Shusui made eye contact, staring into her as he fucked that girl, well, it did something to her.

Disregarding it, she began to strip, preparing for her nightly shower. As the room began to steam, under the hot stream of water, her hands began to wander. She was neve the type to explore - it was always a quick thing to get out of the way. There’s rarely time for pleasure in her life. But as she reached, skimming her nipples with her fingers, nails scratching at them slightly, she realized she might have to make time. Leaning against the wall of the shower, she slowly went down, reaching past the bushel of hair and onto her slit. Licking her lips, she rubbed, slowly before circling her clit with a finger. Oh Kami she was sensitive. Moving further, she began to feel her wetness spread. 

Turning off the now cooling water, she quickly dried her body, doing nothing to hide the wetness between her thighs. As she spread herself on her bed, she slipped a finger into herself, feeling the velvet heat as she roamed. She knew from studying that there was a place that apparently made this even better. She was determined to find it. One hand fisting her breast, holding tightly until she swears there will be bruised, she continues her search. Two fingers in, and she finds it. Her body tenses, tightening around her nuckles. 

Glancing over, she notices the time. She has to be up in five hours for rounds. As much as she loves it, as desperate as she feels, she decides to end her experiment for the night. Simply reaching a hand up, she rubs her clit, lightly in large circles. It shouldn’t take her long. She was already wound so tightly, that it only took a few moments before her body began to tremble. Clenching her thighs, she stops at the sensitivity. Grabbing the previously discarded towel, she cleans up before all but passing out on her bed. 

It had been three days since her self-exploration, and four since her house call to Sasuke’s. It was a Friday, and time for dinner at the Uchiha’s. Too tired to do anything, she throws on another dress and leaves her hair down. Who does she have to impress anyway?

As dinner goes on, she feels more and more embarrassed. Both Shisui and Itachi are there, and all she can imagine is their shirtless, sweat covered abdomens. How she knows where scars marr their bodies. Once again, she is without her chest bandages, but this time she feels her nipples move under the fabric with every breath. God, she needs to get laid. And while it hasn't happened before, she’s sure a quick call to Ino and a night out could fix it. Quickly saying her goodbye’s after, she locks eyes on the cousins. The smirks on their face confirm her shame - they knew she was there. Yeah, it was time for a stiff drink. 

Convincing Ino to go out was not a difficult task, in fact the blonde was surprised that it was Sakura who initiated. So, with a bottle of sake, makeup, and a dress she didn’t even know she had, she makes her way out into the night. The bar is a hole in a wall, a mix of civilians and shinobi, with a quiet buzz of conversation. With her locks braided, and some oil concoction on her lips, she had squeezed into a black dress that was more strap and lace than fabric. As she and Ino passed a bottle of sake around during their adult version of dress up, she confessed her goal. 

She was tired of being a nobody, tired of no one respecting her, or seeing her as a woman. She could at least fulfill one of those goals tonight. Kami willing, she was going to lose her virginity tonight. As the night drug on, the shots began to take effect, and she was mostly trusting Ino’s advice on who was cute . . . well until Ino disappeared after talking to someone. Okay so at least someone was getting lucky tonight. But as she stumbled home, heels clutched in her hands, her mind began to wonder, thinking about those damned cousins. Thinking about how attractive they were - it really wasn’t fair! Plus, what she would do to be that girl betwe- wait what? Is she really going to fantasize about being fucked by Sasuke’s relatives? Oh gosh, bad idea. Sure, she thought of them briefly, but to fully imagine that . . . that was bad. Really bad.

You know what else was really bad? Her hangover. Her one day off from work, and here she sits, in the dark of her apartment surrounded by water and a trash can, just in case. She really needs to learn how Tsunade drinks that much without feeling like she's about to die. 

A knock on her door makes her head throb. It’s her mother, telling her there is a visitor at the door. Kami who the fuck is bothering her. 

As it turns out, it's Naruto. Of course. Apparently, he and Sasuke need a referee for their spar, and no one else would do it and would she pretty please do it? With a sigh, she shrugs, going to change out of the dress from the previous evening that she somehow slept in. Slipping on her green sundress - she knows Sasuke won’t remember her wearing it to a dinner over a month ago - she stumbles out of the house, determined to grab a dango on the way to the field.

Munchin on her treat, she meanders through the streets of Konoha, hoping the sunlight will remove her hangover. It does the opposite. She also stops at the tea stall and makes uncomfortable eye contact with the woman who was between the two cousins. Thankfully recognition does not cross her eyes, so at least someone didn't see her. With tea in hand, she makes her way to the training ground on the Uchiha property. She sees her boys, already up in arms, and makes her way to a tree to lean against. With a wave, they begin to fight. Ultimately, she isn’t even paying attention - will just call it a draw and hope they will feed her. 

However, fate loves to play games with her. She feels two strong chakras approaching, one’s she can immediately tell belong to the cousins. With a sigh, she begins to stand and stretch, about to tell her boys to move, when they appear. Blushing, she casts her eyes below, trying to remove the image from her head of their nude bodies. Before she can call out, a low murmur next to her ear shocks her. Holy fuck when did Itachi get that close? This hangover must be worse than she thought. 

“No need to worry, we can wait for their little fight to end. We have a free day.” With a nod, she slides back down the tree bark, legs sprawled, because at this point she really doesn't care anymore. Pulling out her dango, she looks back, and the two have joined her on the ground, encompassing her sides. 

“Ne, Sakura, I have fresh onigiri here, if you’re willing to trade for some of that dango.” With a nod, because actual food, yes please, she hands over two sticks to Shishui. He holds one out above her face, letting Itachi lean in and bite it off the stick. Jesus how did eating become erotic. 

“Thank you, Shi. Sakura, is that by chance tea from the stall near the hospital? We love going there.” A knowing smirk flashes over his face, and the mirth in his eyes magnifies. Not knowing how to respond, she simply sits in silence. As the wind blows, the top of her dress flutters in the breeze, and she (once again) regrets not wearing her chest bindings. Although she never does on her days off, but still. The rustle of fabric against her nipples, combined with the newfound position of being between then, is not helpful. 

“Ne, Sakura, you know Akimi, right? She’s the pretty blonde behind the counter most days. What do you think of her?” Jesus, really Shisui?  
“She’s pretty, I guess. I’ve never really payed much attention to her, truthfully.” At least, until before she saw their intimate moment.

“Hm” was the only response she got. Even for being talkative, he’s still an Uchiha I suppose. 

“Sakura-san,” Itachi begins, “not to cause offense, but are you by chance hungover?” With a blush, she nods.  
“Yeah, I uh, went out last night with some intentions. Nothing happened except this pounding headache.” Oh shit. Oh Shit. Oh SHIT. She just practically told Sasuke’s brother her goal was to go out and have sex last night, and then that it didn’t even happpen. Kami kill her now.  
A hum came from Itachi, but he continued to stare straight on. Shisui on the other hand, leaned in closer, arm stretching across her to reach Itachi, his forearm subtly brushing against her nipples as he grabs the onigiri. 

Moaning, she turns it into a cough, continuing to stare straight. She couldn’t handle their judgement currently. Leaning into her space once more, Shisui’s breath hits her ear.  
“We know you saw. We don’t mind” is all she hears before both he and Itachi flicker away. 

With a renowned motivation to get laid and get those, those perverts to leave her alone, she goes out again that night. Ino-pig apparently liked the guy from before,so she hasn't seen her since last night. So, her only obvious friends to go to were Naruto and Sasuke. Fuck her life. And her inability to feel secure while out if no one is with her. 

So with that, the whole day is spent with Naruto “Sakura-chan, I don’t have anything to wear! And I doubt Teme des either” while Sasuke trailed behind. So here she was, searching for a dress that screamed “fuck me sideways” with her two teamates. Who were arguing about orange pants, and if they were “sexy.” Kami kill her. At least the Uchiha’s had great sake, and Naruto knew how to party.  
And with that thought, she lost herself in the garments of the civilian section. She owned maybe four non-combat clothes, aside from festival yukatas. And while her black dress from the night before was cute, she could barely exist in it, let alone dance. Gazing at the clothing, her eyes bulging at some of the prices, she comes across a small petal blue dress. It doesn’t look as tight as last night’s dress, but it still looks like it would still fit close to her body, with the skirt flaring out slightly. It was admittedly short, but she was going to a club, not a ceremony. Now for the real test. Grabbing the garment, she made her way to the changing rooms, but not before calling her boys over. 

Stepping out, Naruto’s reaction told her what she needed to know. She looked hot, at least if his yelling and general rukus about how inappropriate it looked. Perfect. Heading to the counter, she spies the orange monstrocity Naruto attempted to buy, and it was well, bad. Thankfully, Sasuke seemed to have talked him out of it. After purchasing her items (every dress needs a cute pair of non-shinobi issued sandals, right?) she found herself making her way home with promises to meet up once it was dark. For now, she had some thinking to do. 

He said he knew she saw. That much she has already known. But that they didn’t mind? That was new and confusing. Taking a page from her sensei, she assumed they were perverts. That’s the only reason they’d be okay with her seeing them like that, right? Because there was no way in hell either of them were attracted to her. 

She slid on her outfit before studying herself in the mirror. She wasn’t happy about what she saw, but there wasn’t much she could change at that moment. Sighing, she made her way out of the door, quietly slipping past her parent’s room. For now, it was time to drink away her confusion and to get fucked. 

The bar, the same one from the previous night, was packed. There was a slight background of music, and the chatter was much louder than before. Looking over, she finds a lone stool in the sea of people. Pushing through, she manages to catch the eyes of the bartender, ordering three shots in a row. Might as well start the night off right. 

Grimacing at the bitter acidity, she throws them back - one by one. Before she knows it, she sees the orange (ugh, he really bought it?) and Uchiwa crest in the crowd. Waving, she stumbles through the crowd, slipping over someone’s spilled drink. With the world spinning, she knows she’s going down. Hard. But before she can, she’s grabbed and pulled up - oh god she’s dizzy - and sees the smirk that’s been haunting her for weeks now. 

“Shisui,” shes only slightly slurring her words, go her, “I didn’t expect to see you here.”  
“Maa, Sakura-chan, you hurt me. Don’t want to see me, do you?”  
“It’s always great to see you, and you know it. But that still doesn’t explain why you’re here.”  
“I heard someone would be in need of a dance partner, and I figured I would supply my skills.”

There’s that damned grin again. A smile on a pretty Uchiha face was rare, and if she’s honest, a beautiful sight. Holding out his hand, she lightly grips it. Might as well, she supposes. He brings her to the middle of the floor, where multiple bodies are gyrating, moving to the beat of the background music. 

So, she’s never really danced before. Never had a reason to. Sure, Ino taught her some moves, moves to attract a man’s attention. But she’s already dancing with one, so she’s confused. Aas to what she should do. He must see her brain trying to keep up,cognitive wheels overthinking. So he leads, turning her around the floor until her skirt swings and her vision blurs. 

A laugh bubbles out of her mouth before she can stop it, her visions of him naked gone. Now all she feels is pure joy. Leaning into his ear, missing the look of surprise on his face, she whispers, low and slow. 

“I need a break,” her grin breaking across her face. “Let’s do more shots!” Without a say, she grabs his hand, leading him to the bar. Trying to grab the bartender’s attention once again, she’s dwarfed by all the others at the bar. But luckily she has a big, strong shinobi who is much taller than her. So it takes a moment, but the next thing she knows is she has something bright pink with an umbrella in her hand. A look of confusion, he simply shakes his head. Motioning for her to drink, she takes a sip, and holy hell it's amazing. 

All but downing the drink - when did she finish it? - she once again leads him to the center of the floor. Much looser this time, she spins happily, movements as graceful as they can be for someone in her state. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees a man approach. Judging by the tan, and the bridge of his nose, he’s from Suna more than likely. As he closes in, she feels Shisui's arms encircle her. 

“May I cut in?” the man begins, voice deep and gruff. He’s aesthetically pleasing, she can admit. And she’s pretty desperate, so it could be a good trade off. He looks like a shinobi, so his stamina must be fairly good. Hm, that could work. While her musings continue, she feels Shisui’s arms tighten around her body. 

He lets out a gruff “No.” in response before returning his attention to Sakura. Staring at him, she tries to convey her annoyance with only her eyes. Which he pointedly avoids looking into. With her annoyance growing, she twists out of his grip. The Suna man had disappeared, and now she’s past annoyed. She’s drunk and horny. And here he is, rejecting men for her. What the hell. 

Stalking away, she looks through the crowd to find her teammates, who have seemingly disappeared. Are you fucking kidding? She needs a damn breather. Stumbling towards the door, she is well aware he is following her, but she doesn’t care right now. She’s tired of the games and the teasing. 

“Sakura, wait.” 

She does not. 

So much for a fun night out. Beginning to walk out into the city center, she enjoys the cool breeze of the night. She knows she won’t begin to sober up for a while, but it helps. She also knows he’s right behind her. She keeps walking, looking upwards towards the stars, mindful of the dips and curves of the street. 

“You know,” she begins, her words beginning to clear from their slurred state previously, “why are you doing it?”

“Doing what, Sakura?” he replies. 

“You know damn well. I’m not quite as stupid as people think. I know you sent the messenger so I would walk in on you and Itachi. I know you’ve been teasing me, and I refuse to be a part of any game.”

Even in her current state, her senses are still tuned in to the world around her. She hears the crunch of rock under his feet stop, his breathing turning deeper. Suddenly, she’s moving quickly, the world turning underneath her. Dear Kami, she may just puke. Eyes finally settling, she realizes she’s in the compound, by the looks of it. She’s in a room she’s never seen before, but the architect and fan with their family crest on the wall is kind of a dead give away. 

“Shisui, what the fuc-” is all she can say before another figure appears, simply walking into the room from the hall. Kami, it was Itachi. They were going to kill her. Figuratively for sure, maybe even literally. 

“Sakura,” Itachi’s voice deep and soothing, “shut up.” Okay, she was going to die while trying to kill him. It was certain. Sorry, Sasuke. Stalking towards her, she notices for the first time that he’s in only sleep pants, his abdomen bare before her. 

“You don't get to tell me what I can and can't do, Uchiha. You may have power in this village, but quite frankly I dont give a fuck.” She feels her rage bubbling beneath the surface. She wants to scream, wants to destroy his picturesque world where he decides to screw with her life. 

“You know what, I don’t ca-” before she can finish her sentence, she finds herself moved once again, bare face nestled into Itachi’s neck. She breathes in his scent, clean and musky all at once. Her anger subsides slightly as she leans into his warmth, before remembering how she had been dragged into the room. 

Pulling away, she whispers “I don’t want to be used like this.” She feels a tear forming in her eye, and braces herself to hide the emotions. Staring ahead, eyes unwavering, she turns to look as Shisui. 

“I’m done playing these games.”

She steps back as he moves forward, aware of his every move. 

“Sakura,” Shusui begins, a serious tone invading his voice, “you aren’t a game. We want you. And judging by your reactions, you’re at least interested. Why not give it a try?”

Looking over her shoulder, she glances at Itachi, his face as structured as always. With a nod, he moves closer, planting his hand on her shoulder. 

“You can always say no. We do not mean to pressure you into anything, but we would like a chance with you.”

A chance to not only be with someone finally, but to share it with two of the most eligible bachelors in the village? 

“I - uh, well, ok.”

“We need actual words, sweetheart.”

“Yes,” with a blush staining her face, “I want this.”

\--

“This isn’t a game, Sa-ku-ra,” Shisui purrs, “but you will be our toy. Are you ready for that?”

She almost nods, too embarrassed to speak, before remembering how they wanted words. Plus, how was she supposed to do anything if she couldn't even say yes or no?

“Yes, I - I want to be used by you.” Oh Kami, her face must look as red as their crest. But she could already feel her body temperature rising. They’re just standing there, and she’s already starting to get turned on. 

“Sakura, I must warn you,” Itachi begins, his hands slowly moving to wrap around her waist, “he and I, we are very different lovers. If you need to stop, tell us. Say the name of our crest, and it will end.” His breath is hot on her ears, his words softly whispering against her skin. With a nod, she turns to face him, doing the one thing her training has always told her not to do. 

She stares him in the eye, before leaning up, balancing on her toes to place a soft kiss against his lips. His hands, still occupying her waist, pull her closer and force hers to land on his bare chest. One of his hands going to her hair, it entangles itself within her locks, tugging slightly. 

Another pair of hands are on her suddenly, much quicker and harsher than the previous. They reach around, brushing her nipples through the cloth of her dress until they’re painfully hard, with Sakura doing her best to stay quiet. 

“Ne, princess, it’s okay. No one else is here, we can be as loud as we want. “

She hears him, she does, but it's a faded version of his voice. She knows the alcohol in her system has all but run out, chalks it up to blood rushing elsewhere. But her knees still tremble as he circles around her, like a predator chasing prey. 

“Cousin,” his voice smooth like silk and it does nothing to help the wetness between her thighs,”you may wish to slow down. I have a suspicion this is her first time.” With a ‘Hm’ Shisui’s eyes narrow further, his cheshire-grin widening. 

“If that’s the case, Saku-chan, lets move to the bed.”

He’s such a tease, but it does something to her. And yet, so does the smooth, calm demeanor of the man whose arms encircle her. He leads her to what she can only assume to be his bed. With a calm look, he turns her so her back is facing the bed, before suddenly thrusting his hand against her chest. Falling backwards, she finds he has a side she didn’t expect. 

There's a lot about these two she doesn’t expect. 

Itachi leans down, bracketing her with his arms. From the corner of her eyes, she see’s Shisui leaning against a wall, apparently content to watch for now. His hair falls, a curtain protecting her from the world. She feels a sort of intimacy, almost, until she peers into his eyes. She sees the hunger lying within, and any aspect of intimacy is gone. 

“Trust me” is all she hears before a kunai is sliding up her thigh, and to her chest. With a slash, her clothing is shreds, torn apart by him. Her heart is racing and Sakura doesn’t know if it's due to arousal or fear. Maybe they’re both the same right now. 

Her hands automatically go to cover herself - the embarrassment of being seen by someone other than herself feeding off of her shame. His arms move from their positions surrounding her head as he leans back. He grabs her wrists, delicate for one of the most feared shinobi in his clan. He then moves to hold her wrists above her, one hand being all he needs to hold her. She had always known his strength and stature, but to see it like this? It was something else entirely. 

“Don’t worry, I don’t like to break my toys.” And with that, he moves in, sucking her lips between his teeth. His other hand now moves down her side, caressing gently. With a pause, he breaks the kiss, leans down and grasps her nipple between his lips. Gasping, Sakura can’t tell if she’s moving to get closer or further away from the tantalizing sensations. It doesn’t matter, anyway. He places his weight on her from the waist down, still hovering above her upper half. 

Scraping his teeth against her nubs, she finds a whole new level of sensitivity she didn’t know she had. With only her head free to move, she glances as Shisui in the corner. His flack jacket had been removed, and he was rubbing his hand over his bulge through his pants. 

“Man, Itachi, must be losing your touch in your old age. Someone’s a little preoccupied in a staring contest than with you.”

Pulling away from her, he glares at his cousin before releasing her wrists. Chest heaving, she stares up at him. In a fluid movement, his hands are on her thighs, and her hands are free. She wonders if her wetness has spread that far yet, if he can smell her. He places two fingers near her mouth, and before her confusion can show, she hears from across the room a simple “Suck”. And so she does, unsure if this is a game - if this is how they decide if she can touch them. But then the hand is removed, and with it is replaced another mouth, that of Shisui. 

His kisses are far fiercer, all teeth and fast movements, unlike his cousin. His cousin who is currently sucking hickies into her thighs, making her shake. 

A bare whisper of “please” is all she can manage. He is so close, yet avoiding touching her there. His hands wrap around her waist, moving to caress her stomach before journeying back down to her thighs. And yet he won’t touch her, no matter how much she wines and bucks into his hands. 

“I should’ve warned you, he can be kinda cruel. But he makes it up in the end, you just have to earn it.” With a gleam in his eyes, he moves to stand, undressing fully as he goes. Leaning down next to Itachi, he grabs the man’s hair, making him stretch his neck to look at him. With a haste whisper into his ear, he moves away again, stalking towards her. 

“Let’s start helping you earn it, Princess.” His finger runs against her lips, before she opens her mouth, eager for any touch. Itachi is still easing his hands over her lower half, caressing everywhere but where she needs, sucking her skin into his mouth. There’s so much happening, and her levels of distraction are sky high. But she wants to earn it, wants the dizzying pleasure to continue. 

Shisui’s finger enters her mouth, and she begins to suck - trying to prove she can handle both of them. He leans down, removing his fingers and replacing with his lips just as Itachi’s finger glides over her slit. A loud, strangled version of a moan comes out of her, being sucked into Shisui’s mouth as he kisses her. 

“See, Princess, he must really like you. It usually takes a lot more before he starts to play like this.” This is him beginning to play? She thinks back, remembering how he referred to her as his toy. It shouldn’t turn her on as much as it does, how he stripps her of her own being and turns her into his plaything. She finds she doesn’t much care anymore when she feels him kiss her, his tongue murmur on her clit. 

“See, this is the spot made just for you, for your pleasure. Doesn’t it feel so good for it to be used for us instead? Used by us to make you feel good?”

With a moan, she attempts to rub her legs together, to get more pressure than Itachi is giving currently. The grip he places on her thighs will leave bruises, she knows. His touch becomes heavier, tonguing her clit in a slow pattern. It's still not enough, and she’s going slowly insane. Glancing up at Shisui, she opens her mouth - needing something to distract her from the slow rabbit hole of insanity. 

He looks at her, slowly removing his remaining clothing before leaning over and stroking his cock. She leans forward, trying to reach out to touch it, her mouth watering. He simply shakes his head. The fucker. 

Slowly, he reaches down, tweaking her nipple as he goes. 

“Itachi, do you think she deserves this? Deserves my cock?”

Pulling back, Itachi’s only response is a ‘hm’ before he begins to stare at her. It feels like his eyes are seeing her every insecurity, and she hates it. Suddenly begins to hate how weak she feels underneath these two. Confidence diminishing, she is aware that they haven't let her touch them at all. Maybe they don’t want her to.  
“Maa, Princess, I can already see you thinking too hard. Just relax. Here, she’s been good, don't you think Itachi? I think we should give her a reward.” 

As if they had planned the timing (hell they probably did - who knows how many women have been in this position before her), Shisui brings his cock close to her mouth, slowly pushing it against her lips. She gets the hint. The moment his precum touches her tongue, Itachi places  
his fingers inside of her, curling until she feels something wonderful over the tight heat of pain. She feels so stretched out on just his fingers, and she loves it. 

Licking over Shisui’s head, she finds herself liking the unique taste of him, the musk that accompanies him when his hips thrust forward ever so slightly. Suddenly, she’s not the only one moaning - his grunts fill the air, as well as his labored breathing. Looking up, she makes eye contact with him, and while he may look composed she can feel the stuttering of his hips. Sucking harder, she’s determined to make him cum. But before she can do so, he pulls away, leaving her mouth empty. 

But Itachi, oh well he must’ve known because his tongue suddenly licks over her clit, steady and electrifying. Her mind is heady with want, and the desire to cum. All she can manage is another whimper, and a soft “more” before she tumbles over the edge. 

But Itachi, he doesn’t stop. His tongue speeds up, causing a painfully pleasurable feeling. And Shisui, his fingers go to play with her chest, sliding over her nipples at random intervals. She;s going mad. She wants more and less at the same time. She’s never pushed for more with herself, always sated after one orgasm. But here she is, feeling another one build, so quickly after the first. 

Attempting to pull away, all she manages is to push herself further into the bed. Gritting her teeth, she begins to pant even harder, her body attempting to keep up. Tears form in her eyes - the pain of sensitivity beginning to outweigh her pleasure. 

“Shh, Sakura, you earned this. You asked for this, remember? Begged to be our toy. You know how to make it stop if you need, but I don’t think you really want it to.” 

Shisui leans down, kissing her once more before grabbing a handful of hair, twisting her neck to look down at what is happening between her legs. 

“Look at this - how beautiful you are. Can you see how much he’s enjoying this, how much he wants to make you cum again? Just one more, Saku, can you do that for us, can you be good?”

Her only response is a guttural sound, hips shaking as she approaches her orgasm once more. 

“That’s right baby, cum for us. Show us how good it feels.”

And so she does. 

Looking through the window while trying to catch her breath, she sees the stars once again. Before an afterglow can set in, they’re up and moving already. 

“Ne, Saku, we hate to do this, but we have a mission briefing soon. I’m sure you know the way out. This was fun.” And with a flurry of movements, they were gone, leaving her to her own self-shame spiral. She should've known. All she was good for was a quick fuck. At least it was fun, she supposes.


End file.
